


Optimum Conditions (For Sustaining Life)

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mikasa's abs, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Hange Zoe, an intrepid young Biology PhD Candidate is used to juggling priorities all the time, even when it seems she's falling apart at the seams (which is most of the time). However the usual routine and balance is missing something.Enter: Mikasa Ackerman, an athletic personal trainer working at the Gym that Hange decides to visit one day while looking for ways to get back in shape. Causing our protagonist to fall in love and enact a plan to get the girl.





	Optimum Conditions (For Sustaining Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

"Hange for the love of god, have you ever cleaned up this apartment a single time since you got it?" groused a short raven-haired man, scowling as he ran his fingers along one of many dusty shelves he was unfortunately surrounded by. "Come on, are you even listening to me right now Shitty Glasses?" he asked, rubbing his dirtied fingers on a handkerchief to clean them. "If this is the part you willingly show people, your bedroom must be a literal pigsty."

"It's not that bad Shorty." I insisted, rubber-banding messy hair back into a ponytail, balancing myself on the coffee table to reach up higher than I could on my own, finally reaching the top shelf.

"Your standards are so unbelievably low that could mean anything. I have to forcibly remind you to take showers sometimes."

"But Leviiiii" I whined, "I'm always so busy, you're not going to Grad School. You took your bachelor's and that was enough for you, so you don't know what it's like. I have to balance listening to lectures, giving lectures, going to work, my hobbies, buying food-"

"Which you sometimes forget to do too, and I have to feed you."

I sighed, because he was right. "You'd forget to remind me that I forgot if you were as busy as me!"

"Tch. If you say so Four-Eyes." he scoffed, walking back across the room to get to the kitchenette and take the kettle off the stove and pour the tea for the two of us.

I turned away from him and swung a foot up a bit to get more leverage and finally take down the old radio up above. Then. Falling. And a large thud. And lots of spinning.

"God damn it!" shouted his voice from across the way, putting down his tea carefully but hurriedly to rush over to me.

[Record Scratch. Freeze Frame.]

Yup. That's me. I bet you're wondering how I got myself into this situation.

My name is Hange Zoe, and if you couldn't tell already. I'm constantly doing something. My to-do list is a mile long. I'm a Biology student up for my PhD, which is so close I can taste it. There's never a dull moment. Freedom and my dreams are achievable. 

And that short man with me, his name is Levi Ackerman. He might not act like it but he's been my best friend since we had classes together years ago in High School. He knows practically everything there is to know about me. I'm thankful, because without his advice to reel me back sometimes I would be completely lost.

Between him and our other friends that weren't here right now, such as my nervous research partner Moblit Berner, a kind nursing student Petra Ral, Mike Zacharius with his incredibly keen nose, and the other assorted characters that came with them I have everything I need... almost everything.

I may have found the chemical agent that will balance out my equation: Love. Now it's only a matter of time before I find out if that's possible. Which is why I've got my most trusted friend here.

This all started when I signed up for a gym membership two weeks ago. I'd just gotten out of the campus library and stumbled into said gym just a few blocks into the surrounding city. I would use the Campus gym, but at the time of day I was free it was always filled with either the Volleyball or Basketball teams this time of year. Or Tennis, in other months. It was far less convenient than just leaving for a few hours, and this one was closer to my apartment anyway.

So, getting back on track... I enter and smile at the check-in staff and hand over my ID card and cash to confirm, getting the ID back and a new shiny member's pass. Thankfully I did my research, and I could use a neutral changing facility, which wouldn't cause much of a fuss and would give me my preferred privacy away from the dozens of people who'd be there no matter which room I would have entered.

I got dressed into my change of gym clothes (sports bra, plain white sleeveless tank top, red shorts to my knees, athletic socks and my usual sneakers.) and locked my stuff away in one of the dozen lockers in there and got my ass out the door to survey my surroundings around the main floor. Lots of weight machines of different types. Nah. I climbed the stairs to floor number two and found a selection of rooms. A small basketball court, some basic aerobics, and then a room with some punchbags and similar objects.

It was when I saw her.

Like a Goddess, hitting a spinning elbow strike of some kind on a bag with a person-shaped target on it. She seemed to be showing technique to a group of young people, probably late teens and she seemed early 20s for sure.

Her black hair falling into place just above her shoulders, long bangs surrounding her face, another one dropping down between her eyes. Gray eyes turned to me and I got flustered. "Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything here." I sighed, getting ready to back out the door I was still holding onto.

"Most of this is open, so you can do whatever you'd like." the woman said. "Unless you'd like to join the lesson?" she offered.

Heart beating at a faster rate even before I do any of the exercises, I walk up and take a spot in the line to start practicing the same technique she had done.

A few attempts at that and I was complimented as having decent form. It was cathartic, but my burning question needed answering. Before I could ask though, one of the kids asked "Instructor Ackerman" if she knew me.

Fast forward to now. After recovering, I sat with Levi for our tea, telling him this whole story from the start. He pauses when he hears her name. "Hange... did you actually drag me all the way here to tell me that you've become smitten with someone because they have my last name and-"

"No, not at all, I was smitten before that!" 

"And what was her name?"

"Mikasa." 

He nearly choked and had to spit out some of his tea in surprise. "She's literally my Cousin. Tch. You're just drawn to my family somehow, aren't you? Like the result of a witch's curse to forever be somehow associated with my bloodline."

"I'm not that bad Levi." I say, reaching over and pinching his cheek.

Needless to say, he looked totally unamused. "What you just did proves you actually are that bad, shitty glasses. But..." he sighed.

"But you looooove me?" I teased him with batting eyelashes and a grin.

"Begrudgingly." the man admitted with a smirk before going back to sip his tea.

And that was good enough for me to continue. 

"So I immediately signed up and I've seen her a couple times now... I need you to help. How do I ask her out?"

"And why do you think I'd know? I barely know her outside of the occasional family reunions. Besides, you know I haven't been invested in a love life in a while. I don't care to keep up with this shit. You probably know more than me, and you're... you." Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Of all people. And I know you'll drag me into this even after I've said no."

"Who knows, maybe she knows someone your type!"

That comment drew a prolonged sigh from the short man, and as he stopped he uttered a single word: "Hange?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up please." He finished his cup of tea and covered his face, groaning into his hands.


End file.
